


Pokémon: Fire and Lightning

by MCOury1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCOury1998/pseuds/MCOury1998
Summary: It was a never ending nightmare for anyone. When the burning desires of Magma and the fiery passions of Flare joined together, the newly named Team Everburn had brought the world to its knees. It was join, die, or live in fear for many trainers. Yet a group of rebels wouldn't let it continue, not on their lives. Bonnie Rona and Max Maple have to find a way to save the world before Everburn ends it all. The clock is ticking. Any breath could be their last.
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Masato | Max
Comments: 1





	1. FL001: "A Spark of Rebellion!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qatherine/gifts).



> This story was originally a collaboration between me and @qatherine, but it was unfortunately never really continued. I kinda lost some of the further chapters, but oh well. Anyways, compared to what I wrote back then (which was, like, in 2017), it was a dark-toned story. However, it very well fits along with what I'm writing these days. If it seems poorly written, that's because we had...less-refined skills...back then. Enjoy and Best Wishes! :)

> **\--/PETALBURG CITY, HOENN REGION/--**
> 
> Fourteen-year-old Bonnie Rona of Lumiose City walks quickly, but inconspicuously down old Route 102 towards Petalburg City. There, the base of the Hoenn Rebellion occupies the old Gym's basement.
> 
> Ally of the Rebellion, Norman Maple, still runs the Gym and helps out the Rebellion in anyways he can without being caught by Team Everburn. Punishment for such actions...are unthinkable.
> 
> Bonnie's partner, a small Kalosian orange-and-brown mouse Pokémon called 'Dedenne' hides on her shoulder under her overgrown blonde hair.
> 
> As she begins to enter the city, a man in a red uniform suddenly steps in her way and grabs her by the wrist. Bonnie cries out and jerks backward in surprise, nearly sending poor little Dedenne flying.
> 
> "Stupid girl...you think you can just walk into this city if you want..." The man barks, and Bonnie quickly realizes that he's part of Team Everburn. "What is your name? Do you have a Trainer pass?"
> 
> " _Je suis_ Bonnie Rona!" Bonnie spits back in Kalosian. "Dedenne, Thunderbolt!"
> 
> The man's eyes widen as the Antennae Pokémon jumps from his perch on Bonnie's shoulder and delivers a powerful blast of electricity that automatically knocks out the man.
> 
> Bonnie looks down at the man ad almost feels sorry for him. But then, she's reminded of the thousands of lives that have been lost because of people like him. She simply grimaces and moves on as Dedenne jumps back onto her shoulder and curls up to fall asleep in her hair.
> 
> "Hmm...Dedenne, you know...if I grew my hair out a bit longer..." Bonnie considers as she enters the city. "You could just ride around in it...kind of like the Unova Champion's Axew!"
> 
> "Dede..." Dedenne mutters in its sleep, Bonnie just smiles and pats it on the head...

> * * *
> 
> **\--/MEANWHILE, NEAR THE GYM/--**
> 
> Fourteen-year-old Max Maple wanders through the ruins of his hometown. He's tired, hungry, sweaty and battered. His long-time friend and partner, Gardevoir, walks alongside him.
> 
> He had met the ever-protective Embrace Pokémon as a Ralts when he was traveling with the current Opelucid City Gym Leader. But that was years ago, and the Dragon Master Max had come to idolize had since disappeared. It's all him now...
> 
> "Gardevoir...any idea if there's a Pokémon Center 'round here?" He asks her.
> 
> "No, Max. Though the Gym still functions...and there's guard's around, this city has been destroyed enough to where there's no help here at all." Gardevoir replies using Telepathy.
> 
> "Oh, I see...but why would Dad stay in a war zone?" Max wonders aloud. "Could it...? No, I'm sure. May."
> 
> Max sighs, remembering how he had lost his sister May in the Second Battle of Lumiose City when Team Everburn had rose from the ashes of Teams Magma and Flare. Ashes...another memory pops into his mind. But faint...
> 
> He can remember May and Brock fine. But the Dragon Master...why are those memories shrouded? Max sighs, missing all of his friends, and his sister.
> 
> Then, the boy can feel himself falling to the ground from exhaustion, and tripping over...something...
> 
> "Max!" Gardevoir cries out, catching her Trainer using Psychic.
> 
> "Thanks..." Max says, putting an arm around Gardevoir, who supports her Trainer, who is near collapse. Gardevoir nods and then tenses.
> 
> "What's wrong?" Max asks her.
> 
> "I sense something coming..." Gardevoir replies, wide-eyed and panicked. Max pulls his Keystone out of his pocket. "No, you don't have enough energy to use...we should hide."
> 
> "Fine..." Max says, replacing the stone used for Mega Evolution.
> 
> The two begin heading quickly for a small abandoned cafe as an electrified net lands on them.
> 
> "Aah!" The two cry out as electricity surges through them and they fall to the ground. Gardevoir is out for the count.
> 
> Max lifts up his head to see a boy a few years older than him, grinning down at him. Max's face has a confused expression as he sees what he thinks is the uniform of Team Plasma on the boy...then everything goes black...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **\--/HOENN BASE INTERROGATION BASE/--**
> 
> _A few minutes later..._
> 
>   
>  Bonnie walks in, Dedenne now by her side. She looks around a bit warily and spots Max and Gardevoir sitting on the other table from where she stands. She looks him up and down, and wonders if he's a Team Everburn spy.
> 
> "Who are you?" Bonnie's voice is a bit icily. Dedenne looks like it's ready to shock someone.
> 
> "Name's Max..." The boy grumbles, and then mumbles the next words. "Not like you'd care...Plasma scum..."
> 
> "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bonnie asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Dedenne starts sparking.
> 
> "I said 'I'm a Trainer from Hoenn.'" 'Max' lies, already irritated with the girl. "Who are you?"
> 
> "None of your business." Bonnie spits back. "Do you work for Everburn?"
> 
> Max glares at Bonnie, studying her dark colored outfit. "Do I look it? Anyways, if I did...the Dragon Master would've taken Gardevoir from me.. And why haven't you done that, Plasma? I thought you're kind were against the ownership of Pokémon?"
> 
> "The Dragon Master...?" Bonnie asks, a bit confused. She is also puzzled at who what 'Plasma' is, having never heard of the term before in her life.
> 
> "Oh, never heard of 'the Dragon Master?" Max asks, rolling his eyes. "The Opelucid Gym Leader...and...someone special to the Unova region. I also know...you're boss, 'king' or whatever you call him...N...wanted them for something. I was supposed to protect them...but I failed."
> 
> "Who...exactly...are...you...talking...about...?" Bonnie asks, trying to conceal her anger and impatience.
> 
> "I thought Plasma's people were supposed to be smart." Max scoffs. "You know...the Greatest Trainer of the Coexistence Era? The Heroes of Truths and Ideals? The Chosen of Arceus? Oh, one is the Alola Champion! Or can you..."
> 
> "Max, I don't think this is getting us anywhere..." Gardevoir advises him.
> 
> "It talked!" Bonnie squeals.
> 
> "Yeah, 'she's' able to do that." Max says, standing up. Then, looks down to see Dedenne is now on the table, then back at Bonnie. "I see...Trainer Z...or do you go by the 'Dedenne Trainer' now? Anyways...you're not at all like i heard..."
> 
> Bonnie shakes her head and picks up Dedenne. She grumbles something in Kalosian as she turns and walks out towards the door.
> 
> "Okay, okay..." Max sighs, standing up. "You're Bonnie Rona, right?"
> 
> Bonnie turns, wide-eyed and pale with fear and surprise. "How do you know my name? My real name?"
> 
> "'Satoshi' said I could trust you..." Max says, smiling. "And I think you know who I mean..."


	2. FL002: "A Bond Strong as Lightning!"

**\--/PETALBURG CITY, HOENN REGION/--**

  
  
  
Bonnie gasps, realizing the nickname. "A-Ash..." she whispers, almost tearing up. Then she shakes her head. "Listen up, how do you know Ash?" She demands.  
  
"I was one of his traveling companions in Hoenn, along with Brock and...my sister." Max looks down, saying 'my sister' sadly.  
  
Gardevoir sighs at this. She remembers May quite sadly.  
  
"May Maple...One of the captured?" Bonnie tried.

* * *

**\--/MEANWHILE, IN IKI TOWN, ALOLA/--**

  
  
Alola was once a beautiful region.  
  
Yet when Team Everburn invaded...everything changed.  
  
Selene 'Moon' Ketchum, the thirteen year old sister of Ash Ketchum, was halfway through her island trials when they had taken over a year ago.  
  
She had lost her two friends Lillie and Hau, and now she traveled with a rival Gladion as they had desperately tried to find someone to help them in the last year. This time they thought they had a lead, the Poni Island Kahuna Hapu was said to be housing them and protecting them.  
  
They were leaving quickly from Akala Island. One last old boat was said to be in the harbor. If the rumour was true, then they could find Hapu and possibly find their friends.  
  
Then a team of three Everburn grunts stood in their way.  
  
"You won't go to the harbor. We'll stop you!" said the female who seemed to be leading them.  
  
"Hey! A three on three just isn't fair." said a mature voice.  
  
They looked over to recognize the former Trial Captain Mallow.  
  
Trials had obviously been shut down by Team Everburn, and all the kahunas except Hapu, who managed to escape, had been rounded up and killed.  
  
"Need some help?" Mallow asked.  
  
"Whether it's two or three makes no difference!"  
  
The female sent out a Toxapex and the two males sent out Liepard and Bisharp.  
  
Selene sent out her Incineroar, Gladion sent out his Lucario, and Mallow sent out her Tsareena.  
  
In a few minutes the Everburn grunts had been defeated. "Ugh! Fine!" The female said in disgust.  
  
"You got lucky...Team Everburn hasn't failed yet at eradicating it's enemies, and I refuse that the likes of you to be an exception!" The three walked away.  
  
"Captain Mallow, how'd you know where to find us?" asked Gladion.  
  
Mallow smiled wistfully. "I haven't been called Captain in a while... but nevertheless, Tapu Lele has sent me an important message for Selene."  
  
"Me?" Selene asked, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Yes... I need you to go with me to the Ruins of Life."  
  
Selene looked over at Gladion.  
  
"We should go, if it's a message from the Island's Guardian." He said.  
  
Mallow took out a Ride Pager, releasing a Charizard.  
  
"This is the last thing I got from Kiawe." She said sadly. "I haven't seen him or Lana in a long time."  
  
She then tried for another smile. "Come on, quickly! Hop on!"  
  
The two climbed on with Mallow and soon arrived at the Ruins of Life.  
  
"We will stay out here." said Mallow. "Come back to us once the Tapu has delivered its message."  
  
Selene nodded and stepped in. Almost immediately she saw boulders pushed into place to allow her safe passage.  
  
She followed the path into a shrine room, and she began to feel a comforting warmth. She stepped up to the shrine and place her hand on it, then a pink Pokéball appeared.  
  
She took it and heard a voice in her head telepathically.  
  
 _Selene Ketchum. I have chosen you to take me into the battle against Team Everburn. This war will end one way or another, and if it ends right, I want you to be Akala's kahuna._  
  
"Why me?" Selene asked the air.  
  
 _Because ever since you came to Alola, a bond has been made between you and us, the Tapus. While your brother is the savior of Unova...You are the savior of Alola._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the post on Lake Valor: "Dun dun dun....there we go! One of the biggest questions we must ask, is: WHERE THE HECK IS ASH!? And...HOW DID WE NOT KNOW BEFORE ABOUT ASH'S SISTER!? Best Wishes everybody! #ShippersUnite"


	3. FL003: "Enter Team Order, the World's New Hope!?"

**\--/PETALBURG CITY, HOENN REGION/--**

  
  
Bonnie Rona stands to the side of the Gym's battlefield as her new friend, Max Maple battles his father, Norman Maple. The young Kalosian can't help but smile at the seeming normalcy that this simple Gym Battle has brought to her and the Maples lives.  
  
Max had easily defeated his father's Slakoth and Vigoroth using Gardevoir. But Slaking is an entirely different story. Though he had seen it so many times in battle, he'd gotten a little used Sawyer Shotan's Slaking after traveling with the green haired Hoennese boy for a little while.  
  
"Slaking, Mach Punch!" Norman commands the great beast.  
  
"Dodge it, Gardevoir...then use Moonblast!" Max's Gardevoir has since Mega Evolved, but still, the battle is tough.  
  
Slaking swings down at the Mega Evolved Pokémon, who jumps into the air and fires a pink beam of energy at Slaking, who falls to one knee, groaning and exhausted.  
  
'There...that should do it...' Gardevoir sighs, floating gracefully back over to Max, who nods.  
  
"Come on, Slaking!" Max's father encourages. "You can do this! Use Body Slam!"  
  
"Gardevoir..." Max stands up, straightens his glasses and grins. "Shadow Ball!"  
  
'Gladly!'  
  
"Sla?" Slaking is mesmerized as a tiny ball of dark energy hits it in the stomach hard and sends it flying backwards. Slaking falls to the ground without a sound.  
  
"Finished..." Max sighs, then hugs Gardevoir. "That was awesome!"  
  
"That certainly was..." Norman agrees, coming over to the two. "Thanks for the battle, Max."  
  
"Of course, dad." Max says. _Now only if I could've had a battle with Ash before he disappeared_.

* * *

**-/PETALBURG GYM BASEMENT/-**

_A few minutes later..._

Max and Gardevoir follow Bonnie into a large underground complex that Max had no idea was under his family's home and Gym. He had been down here before, yes, but as a captive of the Rebellion. Then, he had been released to go back to his parents.

"Why are you bringing me down here, Bonnie?" Max asks the Kalosian, whose Dedenne naps on top of her golden blonde hair. "I'm not a member of the Rebellion..."

"Not yet{italics}, you aren't." Bonnie corrects, smiling and turning to face the Hoennese Trainer. "But...I trust you enough now...and...I thought that maybe you'd like to join."

"Um...are you sure about that?" Max asks a bit nervously, Bonnie nods. Max smiles, thinking about the friends of his he'd not been able to save before...but now... "Of course, I'd be delighted to do so!"

"Thought you would..." Bonnie says, then beckons the bespeckled boy forward. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the others...but first, I was wondering...have you ever heard of the 'Legend of the XYZ Trainers'?"

"Yeah..." Max replies, nodding. "Gardevoir told me once, being a Fairy type...she feels connected in certain ways. You're Trainer Z, connected to Zygarde. The other two...X is connected to Xerneas, and Y is connected to Yveltal...if I'm not mistaken."

'That's what I remember Mother telling me.' Gardevoir confirms. 'I think Ash is Trainer X...but Y, I have no idea.'

"Trainer Y..." Bonnie sighs sadly as she then leads them to go and get the two Zygarde, 'Squishy' and 'Blue'. "...is an old friend of mine...Serena Yvonne. But she changed her name when she realized Ash was never going to love her. I can't remember what it is now though..."

"Oh, I see." Max looks at the ground, a bit sadly, as he and his partner follows Bonnie through the complex.

* * *

**-/MEANWHILE, IN THE HOENN BASE CONFERENCE ROOM/-**

  
  
Seventeen-year-old Brendan Birch reads letters from other Rebellion hideouts, not only in Hoenn, but also in all of the other regions. Wally Mitsuru sits behind him, staring at the boy he loves. His feet swing back and forth shyly as he waits for their leader, Bonnie, to show up.  
Brendan looks up from the reports, an amused expression on his face. "Hey, Wally...the Kanto rebellion wants us to have a team name. That would make us too much like Everburn, huh? What do you think about it?"  
  
Wally rolls his eyes at this comment, then nearly screams as two huge black-and-green serpents slither in.  
  
"How about 'Team Order'" Bonnie suggests, rubbing Squishy and Blue on the back. "Because, we work to restore the order of the world."  
  
Brendan grins. "And...because of Zygarde?"  
  
"Exactly." Bonnie replies, then turns to Squishy and Blue. "How do you feel about this?"  
  
'I am fine with it. It is the opposite of what Team Flare wanted us for.' Squishy responds via Telepathy.  
  
'I also have no problem with that.' Blue agrees in the same way. 'It's time that the world knows that the Legendaries are on their side...and that Zygarde will forever continue to protect the Earth, no matter the crisis or obstacle.'  
  
"But...Team Everburn...it..." Wally tries to say.  
  
"We are not Team Everburn." Bonnie says, her hand on Squishy's head. She used to be much shorter than Zygarde, but now, she can reach up and touch his head easily. "We will never be there. But, the world needs to know that there is a team that will protect the order of the world."  
  
  
"Maybe our logos could be Zygarde." Brendan jokes. "And...different ranks denotes a different form of Zygarde or something."  
  
Bonnie smiles. Max is standing behind her and Brendan notices. He remembers May from when they were childhood friends so of course he remembers Max but he keeps on filing through the reports.  
  
There's one from Johto that catches his eye. "Um..Ok, wow." He reads through the report.  
"Team Everburn is busy in Johto apparently."  
  
He shows Bonnie the report and it tells them something they did NOT know; they had a so called super soldier called 'Emma' that could jump up so high in the air a Flying type couldn't match it.  
  
Bonnie takes it in her hands, a look of horror on her face. "My Arceus...they've developed some kind of serum that takes on the properties of different Pokémon types...and are infusing it into their super soldier..."  
  
Bonnie sets it down, sighs and clears her throat.  
  
"Now what are we going to do, Bonnie?" Wally asks. Max's expression carries the expression and worry as the green-haired Hoennese teen.  
  
Bonnie sighs. She looks to Squishy who nods.  
  
"Um..okay, I think I might be able to handle this." Bonnie says.  
  
"How!?" Wally and Brendan wonder.  
  
"Squishy...let our hearts and minds combine!" Bonnie shouts.  
  
Suddenly, Squishy appears in Core Forme, but with his cells floating around it. Squishy floats over to Bonnie, and melts into her chest, causing everyone in the room to gasp.  
  
And then, the cells attach themselves to Bonnie. Bonnie glows as she fuses with the cells. Once the glowing dies down, Bonnie looks like a hybrid of herself and Zygarde Complete Forme.  
  
"This, is how we'll counter 'Emma'." Bonnie-Zygarde responds, its voice doubled.  
  
"Whoa..." Max breathes, staring at the eight foot tall Pokémon-Hybrid standing before him.  
  
"Uh...what exactly is going on?" Brendan asks.  
  
"It's just me." Bonnie-Zygarde responds. "The Protector of Order."  
  
"Alright then..." Wally says. "I'll get the word out to the other Rebellions. There's a textiles factory in Sinnoh that's on our side...we could get uniforms and all that made...and I do believe we could also gets some more tech-related stuff from Silph Co. and Devon Corp."  
  
"Good." Bonnie-Zygarde smiles. "Rebellions are built on hope, you know...and that's what we will give the world."  
  
All of the Team Order members in the room smile. Just before, it had felt like it'd be a super long time before they'd ever be able to approach a phase like this...but now it's here...

* * *

  
Within a week, the Rebellions unite under the name of Team Order. Sure, they might have a system like Plasma or Flare, and matching uniforms...but they're something new. Team Everburn's era is ending...the era of Team Order has just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the post on Lake Valor: "There you have it...episode 3! @RarepairJeanneQueen is in the process of writing ep. 4, but ep. 5 is done. Stay tuned...because something VERY interesting is about to happen...as we are introduced to Team Everburn... DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! #ShippersUnite #NegaishippingForever" I am very sad to say that I no longer have episode 4 OR episode 5, I don't know if qatherine still has either of them, but that's neither here nor there.


End file.
